hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabelle Carriedo-Bonnefoy
Isabelle Carriedo-Bonnefoy '''is a fan-made character for the series, '''Axis Powers Hetalia. She represents the country of Haiti Appearance Isabelle has very curly dark brown hair, in which she likes to put in a braid with three scrunchies of her flag. She has brown eyes, which can sometimes become hazel. Her uniform is is a multi layered one. It has a light blue long-sleeved shirt with a blue-gray vest. She also wears dark gray puffed pants. She wears light black laced boots, and black gloves. The outfit is topped off with Her blue and white striped hat a sun on it, red hair bows, and a small bag that goes across to her chest to her side. Since her hair is long, she wears two hair clips; one red, and one blue.|Casual Wear| For her casual attire, she usuall wears a sundress, but her favorite is an orange sun dress with white stripes. She also wears sandals with this, revealing an ocean blue nailpolish. She also wears a mini conch shell necklace. Personality & Interests This girl appears to be the most shyest and sweetest person in the world at first glance. Deep inside, she is one tempermantal, loud mouthed, spoiled brat and otaku. Being raised by both Spain and France mostly, she has two split personalities. When around other people, she becomes very nervous, and reveals being anti-social. But, when around her friends, she can't shut up. She is one friendly person who shows the qualities of a secretary. She's also a fast learner, and was always a valedictorian. When it comes to her horrible side, you could blame this on both Spain and France. They spoiled her rotten. When she doesn't get her way, she throws a massive fit, which ends up getting what she wants. Isabelle likes to listen to music, draw/paint, read, and beautify herself. She's also a master at cooking and baking. had taught her these things. Although she prefers to be alone, she hates being lonely. She is also an otaku at heart, ever since her first encounter with Japan. She even learned to speak Japanese so that she could read any raw mangas. Relationships 'Francis Bonnefoy France-' Isabelle really despises him, but loves him at heart. Everytime she encounters France, he immediately calls her his "petite princesse" or "little princess", although she rejects him. After her independence from him, she tries to keep her distance, but fails. She usually meets him for lunch, a family reunion, or just to say hi. 'Antonio Fernandez Carriedo Spain-' As one of her formal parents, Isabelle loves Spain. As a child, she was spoiled by Spain, and mostly got her friendly and shy traits from him. When around Spain, she feels at home, ignoring the fact that she spent most of her years with France. 'Dominican Republic Male-' Isabelle's childhood friend; her first friend and lover. When they were kids, they used to do everything together, like living in their little hide-out. Once Spain and France came to colonize, they were seperated. A couple years after the seperation, they became distant towards each other, but still are lovers deep at heart. *Both are tsunderes, so it's a perfect match.* Ludwig Beilschmidt Germany-''' A person that Isabelle adores. She loves his culture and language, and always travels through his cities. When facing problems, Germany rushes to offer his services. He also counts her as his "little princess", although France rejects of this relationship, claiming that Germany stole his phrase, and his ''daughter. 'Kiku Honda Japan-' With Japan's interesting culture, Isabelle got reeled in. She became an otaku, along with Japan himself, and is an extreme one. Since Japan and Isabelle share the same traits, they get along very well. She also visits Japan to see Pochi, since she is a dog lover. 'Alfred F. Jones America-' The "big brother" model towards Isabelle. He always is the first person to help her when she is in the time of crisis. Like America, Isabelle loves hamburgers, fries, soda, and other junk food; though she always will remain as a gourmet at heart. She usually comes to visit him for several occasions, or to watch one of his movies. 'Belgium-' Both chocolate lovers, the two share several similarites. They both like to eat waffles, and like to hang out and eat Love Waffles, Isabelle's favorite. She also counts Belgium as her older sister. 'Matthias (Mathias) Køhler Denmark-' Isabelle counts Denmark as her "supreme bro", for they are an awesome duo when drunk. She likes to go and visit him to have some beer, or to eat some Danish rings. 'Tino Väinämöinen Finland-' Isabelle acts like one heck of a spoiled brat when talking to Finland. Because her birthday is the day after Christmas 26th, she expects him to give her what she wants. This, of course, includes Christmas Eve, Christmas, her birthday, and the day after her birthday. Finaland's kind-hearted nature finds this nothing but fulfilling a christmas/birthday wish. 'Lukas (Lucas) Bondevik Norway-' Isabelle loves Norway's culture and language. She can't help but to scream everytime she sees him, in a good way, of course. At times, she tries to mimic his blank expressions, finding it hilarious. 'Im Yong Soo Korea-' Korea loves the fact that Isabelle loves him. She loves his language, culture, music, and dramas that he makes. She's a big fan of his music, such as BigBang and 2NE1. She would go and visit him once in a while to watch dramas, eat some kimchi, or go karaoking. She also calls him "Oppa", or brother/a name for a boyfriend; in this case, she uses "Oppa" in the term of a brother. 'Matthew Williams Canada-' Also being a child of France, Canada and Isabelle share a bond between each other. Canada also gets surprised by the fact that she can see him; since nobody can. She and Canada meet each other on a daily basis: to talk about how to release their feelings, or to eat some pancakes. She also loves to hug Kumajirou, although she may hug him to the extent of choking him. 'Miscellaneous *Isabelle's last name "Carriedo-Bonnefoy" simply means the blood relation between Spain and France. *Although "Bonnefoy" is placed at the end because of the longer relationship* *She may be the poorest country in Hispaniola, but her beauty hides it. *She's a tsundere.